1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to locking devices and in particular to an aircraft anti-theft locking device adapted to fit over a telescoping instrument panel-mounted engine control knob and shaft in its extended engine-idle or full-lean (idle cutoff) position, depending on the type of control.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various forms of locking devices have found extensive use in automotive applications which include hand-brake control locks, steering column locks, gear-shift lever locks, and even remote locking devices such as that which may be found on early engine carburetor controls. While some of these devices also have application in aircraft use, to applicant's knowledge minimal effort has been directed specifically toward aircraft anti-theft devices. Although a most effective way to inhibit theft of an aircraft is to prevent or restrict the operation of its engine controls, particularly throttle or mixture controls, none of the prior art devices known to applicant adopt or suggest such an approach.
Applicant is familiar with the following prior art patents which represent the most pertinent art known to applicant and which serve to clearly illustrate the novelty of the present invention:
U.s. pat. Nos. 1,129,570 - Horton U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,709,356 - Bristow PA1 U.s. pat. Nos. 1,169,557 - Moore U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,963,896 - Hoffman PA1 U.s. pat. Nos. 1,471, 515 - Eulitt U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,606 - Prince